The Truth
by shadowsongtress
Summary: It takes place during and after the infamous letter. Can Kim and Tommy work past the letter or will the two just allow the letter to break them up.
1. Chapter 1

Kim was not as happy as she had once been. She missed her family, friends, being a power ranger, but most of all she missed her boyfriend Tommy. Kim's new friends who she had met while training for the games could tell that their new friend was not as happy as she could be.

Amy looks over at Kim and says to the other gymnasts we need to do something to cheer Kim up, it's been the five months and yet she still frowns when she thinks none of us are looking.

Emily, Sara, Karen, and Patty agree. Patty asks what can we do to cheer our fellow gymnast up?

Karen suggests they all hit up the new nightclub on seventy-second street. The nightclub was a new club for young adults to go and unwind after a hectic day or just needing to let loose.

Emily says fantastic idea. Club Heat is a nice place, I was able to look inside Wednesday and the club is cool. So let's all go this Saturday okay. The other girls agree and head to Kim who was on the balance beam practicing her routine.

Sara asks Kim does she want to hang out Saturday and go to the new nightclub Club Heat? The girls wait for Kim's response.

Kim who had just done a flip that landed her on the mat thinks not really but says ok sure I will go. What time? The girls say eight o'clock all at the same time and laugh.

The girls shower and head back to the apartment they all share. Patty looks at Kim's pictures in her room and says boy does your boyfriend look sexy. If I had him I would keep close tabs on him at all times.

Sara says although I agree with the tabs part, all the time is just too much. She picks up a picture frame and looks at the picture. You two look at amazing together. Can I be a bridesmaid?

Karen looks at the same picture and says ah me too; I want to be a bridesmaid.

Emily just says you guys leave Kim alone but steals longing glances at the pictures. Which Kim noticed and thought maybe I should call and see how my man is doing.

Kim gets the girls out her room and calls Tommy. He is at the Juice Bar will the gang minus Kim obviously eating and joking around.

He answers in the second ring. Hey beautiful what's up?

She holds the phone for a second then says nothing just wanted to know what you were doing.

Tommy tells her I am just hanging with the gang at the Juice Bar eating my usually and missing you so much.

By that time the gang knew who Tommy was talking to and they all yelled Hey Kim. Tommy asks Kim did you hear that, the gang misses you to babe.

She says I hear them and tell them I miss them as well. Kim hears Kat ask Tommy what he is doing later and her smile disappears and turns into a frown. Tommy tells Kat watching television at home. Kat says well since I have no plans and everyone else does how about I join you. I still have not had the chance to make any friends besides you all. He says okay and talks back to Kim.

Hey babe I sent you a gift that I hope reaches you soon.

Kim is fuming by what Kat has asked but tells Tommy I have not received it yet but I hope too that it arrives soon. She tells him that she will talk to him later. But we all know that she wants to call when Kat comes over his house. Bye Tommy.

Aisha asks for the phone and says hey Kim when you come and visit let's go shopping okay. Kim agrees and Aisha hands the phone back to Tommy.

Tommy says bye Kim, I love you, till later on.

Kim thinks I thought Kat was over her crush on Tommy but then again maybe she is lonely because she is new. She is good looking and fun so I am unsure on that matter. Kim has little time to ponder her thoughts because Karen bursts in saying time to watch the movie.

Tommy is watching a movie with Kat and has an odd feeling that she maybe more into him then just a friend. She kept looking at him and brushing against him. He glances at her and says so maybe I could introduce you to a few people.

Kat looks like no thanks but turns to Tommy and says sweetly ok. So where are your parents?

He tells her they went to dinner and then dancing. So do you want some popcorn or a soda?

She tells him a soda is fine and looks as he walks away thinking damn Kim just let me have him.

In the kitchen as Tommy is getting the sodas and popping a bag of popcorn, his phone rings. His face lights up because it is his lady Kim. He answers and says hey my crane I have been waiting for your call.

Kim smiles and says oh my falcon I needed to hear that. I have been feeling a little down from missing you but hearing you tell me that makes me feel ten times happier.

Tommy tells her no problem babe. Wish you were here. I am just watching a movie with Kat and counting down the days till you are here. How is the training going?

Kim slightly frowns at the mention of Kat's name but tells him that practice is going good, she has the routine down. I just need to practice a little on the turns but besides that it is okay.

He tells her that is good and what is she up to tonight.

She says nothing just watching a movie like you with the other gymnasts then later studying then bed or I may read a book.

Kat is wondering what is taking Tommy so long and turns down the volume on the television and hears him talking to Kim. She thinks really Kim can I have one night without you calling him. Uh I thought she would forget, next time I will ask him to hangout when she is not talking to him. She decides to go to the kitchen to stir up a little trouble. Who could blame her Tommy is hot, smart, sweet, and funny,

Tommy I paused the movie. He nods and answers Kim's question.

I have been eating right, although when my parents are gone and my mom forgets to make dinner I will eat some junk food LOL.

Kim is upset that Kat intruded on their conversation and decides to keep him on the phone longer. So babe how is the missions going?

Tommy goes into a full description of the pervious battles which takes about ten minutes. Finally when I used my new power gun the monster went down.

Kim who was getting looks from her friends decides she has made her point clear on who is Tommy's girl and tells him bye Handsome.

He tells her bye Beautiful and hangs up.

Kat is happy to finally have Tommy back to herself and grabs the sodas while he puts the popcorn in a bowl and heads back to the living room.

After the movie Kat drives home and wishes Tommy would have kissed her goodnight but knew that since he was still with Kim he would not kiss her.

Kim is practicing with the other gymnasts on the routine when the coach stops them and calls them over. Okay ladies you all have been doing an excellent job and I just want to let you all know how proud I am of each of you and keep up the good work. As the girls walk back towards the locker rooms he stops Kim and tells Kim that her turns are much better and he knows that she will lead them to the gold. She smiles and thanks him before she joins the others.

The girls are pumped about the announcement from the coach and are talking about what they will be wearing to the club.

As the girls enter the apartment they begin to get ready. Emily is decided on wearing a purple low cut shirt with a black mini skirt. Karen chose to wear a red belly shirt with low rider jeans. Amy decided to wear a brown dress that was full of sparkles. Patty is wearing an orange shirt with a short blue skirt. Kim is wearing a mini dress that is pink and red.

As Kim is getting ready she hears a knock on the door. When she opens the door she sees a delivery man and thinks my gift from Tommy. She smiles and signs the paper then carries the gift to her room. The other girls have noticed the box and follow her to her room.

Kim opens the box and discovers many goodies. She sees a card and reads that first. It says I love and miss my favorite person in the entire world. Cannot wait till college so we can be together every day and see your gorgeous smile. Love Tommy. Next she reaches for a box of chocolates and eats one then passes the box around. She reaches in and pulls out a picture of Tommy and her right before she left at the Juice Bar. Kim thinks damn I miss those days. Next she spots the sweater she wanted to buy at the mall in Angel Grove but did not have the time. She sees next a huge teddy bear and hugs the bear. The last gift she spots is a pink box with a pink bow on it. The girls gather around as she opens the box. Inside is a pink diamond bracelet with little red diamonds around the main pink diamonds.

The girls go crazy and say aw how cute. Patty helps Kim but on the bracelet which matches her outfit perfectly. Kim thinks I need to call Tommy and do something special for him.

After the girls swoon over Kim's gifts, they put on the finishing touches to their outfits and get into the car.

Emily is driving the car turns the station to a popular station. The song she is no you on and Kim thinks this is a sign Tommy is mine forever. The girls begin to sing the song.

At the nightclub the girls get their wristbands and enter the club. Amy says good thing we left early because the line was getting long as we entered inside.

The others agree and find a table. A waitress comes over and takes their orders before going to the next table. Sara is the first one to suggest dancing after the girls begin to drink their drinks. So all the girls are dancing expect for Kim who goes to the rest room.

She calls Tommy and tells him how much she loved her gifts and wants to know that he can expect something special from her soon. Tommy tells her thanks and all he wants is to see her soon. She says ok handsome I will visit next week when we get our break and shop with Aisha for a little bit but spend the rest of my time with you. He perks up at that and the two say bye.

Kim heads back to their table and sits. She sees her friends dancing and smiles. A second later a good looking guy asks her to dance but she tells him no thanks and gives him a little grin. Karen sees that and leads Kim to the dance floor.

She tells Kim I get why you turned him down you have the best boyfriend ever. Kim shakes her head yes. She starts to dance with her friends. The good looking guy returns with a few friends and they begin to dance with the girls. The guy dances by Sara for a while then heads over to where Kim is dancing and begins to dance by her.

Kim notices him but thinks oh well just as long as he does not get to close. Soon the girls are tired and take seats at their table, the guys join and the guy who is infatuated with Kim sits down by her. She scoots her chair away some and listens in on the conversation that has started at the table. The beginning of the conversation is learning everyone's name.

The guy next to Kim says hi to her my name is Gary. She tells him my name is Kim and shakes his hand. He notices her bracelet and tells her nice bracelet. She thanks him and says my boyfriend brought it for me. He face falls and he thinks damn the hottest woman in here is taken. So he looks at Sara and says hey. The other guys' names are Mitch, Shawn, Corey, and Devin. The conversation goes to the guys getting the girls numbers expect for Kim's and meeting up again soon. After that the group goes back to the dance floor to dance and drink the night away.

Rita and Lord Zed see the interaction between Kim and Gary. They also have seen how Kat stares at Tommy and devises a plan to cause chaos and destroy the power punks. With the group split up the team will fail and we will prevail. They laugh evilly and set their plan into action.

Kim is the first one up and decides to buy a gift for Tommy. She goes to Starbucks and buys a mocha latte then heads to the karate store. She spots a sword that is beyond beautiful with red, white, and green engraving on it. She turns around expecting to look for an employee but spots one heading over. He tells her that the sword is one of a kind and one that every karate person wants to own. She says I will take it and asks do they gift wrap. He says yes and wraps the sword in green and white wrapping paper with a red bow.

Next she enters a store and buys a card with a slot for a picture. She continues to shop and spies a few other goodies. She then gets a box to put the gifts in and heads back to the apartment.

The other gymnasts are up and talking about the other night. Kim says yes I had fun and hoe we can do more fun stuff before the games are over. Then she heads to her room and puts the gifts in a box then she takes the box to Fed-Ex and Sara tags along to get out the apartment.

Sara tells Kim that Gary called and is going to hang out at the apartment later. Kim thinks hope he is over me and says I am happy for you Sara. The girls pick up fast food then head home.

Gary shows up a little later and is paying too much attention to Kim. So she goes to her room and stays in there till he leaves. Sara who was so focused on finding a boyfriend did not notice but the other girls did and knew that Kim would not steal Gary from Sara.

The rest of the day the girls are hanging out after practice and gossiping. Soon it is late and the gymnasts decide to go to sleep, since they had a full day of practice tomorrow.

Back in Angel Grove super putties show up in the park. Where Kat knew Tommy would be practicing, only problem is Tommy was at home. Kat is soon spotted, grabbed, and teleported to the lair of Lord Zed and Rita. They tell her that she will be their evil pawn again. They make her drink a potion which turns her evil again and she smiles evilly with a red glint to her eyes. They teleported her back to the park and she has an idea of what she wants to do first.

Tommy is at home when his mother brings him a big package. Kim sent her gifts using the one day delivery. He opens it and sees a card in the inside is a picture of Kim and him at the park smiling at each other. He reads her message in the inside of the card. Tommy I love you so much and cannot wait to see you next week. I know you did not want anything in return for the gifts you brought me but you know me better than that. I miss you and cannot wait to be in your arms again. Next he spots a bag of his favorite candy with a note that says do not eat it all at once. He smiles and reaches into the box and pulls out a green dragon. He places it on his bed but before he puts it down he smells it because it smells of Kim's perfume and when he squeezes it the dragon makes a roaring noise and he laughs. He reaches his hand in the box and spots a long box with wrapping paper on it. He pulls it and unwraps it inside is a large sword with red, green, and white engraving. Tommy has the biggest grin on his face and turns it over to see an engraving that says Crane loves Falcon. He sets the sword on in a case on his wall and calls Kim.

Hey Kim, thanks for the gifts I love them all especially the sword which I caused you knew already babe.

Hi Tommy, of course I knew you would. Handsome I am so looking forward to seeing you next week and the gang.

He tells her now, now my little Crane the gang gets you for a little bit but I want you mostly to myself. Is that clear, honey?

She says oh Handsome, I will spend the majority of my time with you but I still want to at least me say hi to them.

Tommy agrees and tells Kim only a quick hi then you are with me the rest of the time. Ok.

Kim tells him of course my Falcon. He tells her bye babe and she says bye babe.

A few days later Tommy is lifting weights when he receives a letter from Ernie. It is from Kim. He hands the letter to Adam and tells him to read it while he continues to lift weights. Adam begins reading the letter and Tommy tells him to stop and finishes reading the letter.

Tommy is stunned along with everyone else minus Kat who already knows what the letter says. He gets up and walks off. Kat grabs his arm but he shrugs her off and says I just want to be alone. The others look at him with sad faces but do not move.

He cannot believe what he has read and keeps rereading the letter, hoping the words will change but they stay the same. Tommy considers calling Kim and pulls off out cell phone but before he can call Kat shows up and talks to him. Later on when he gets the nerve he calls Kim but gets no answer and is to upset and proud to leave a message.

Kim is practicing her gymnastics and wonders why Tommy has not called or video chatted with her. She checks her phone every chance she gets but sees no call from Tommy. Rita has put a spell on her phone so any calls from Tommy and the gang and when the gang calls her those calls do not show up as well.

The gang is at the Juice Bar and cannot believe Kim has broken up with Tommy. They are discussing just that until he comes in then they change the subject to race cars which is something Tommy is getting into. Kat tells Tommy I have a surprise for you later and although he wants to decline she is staring at him with such hope that he agrees to the surprise.

She has a dinner with dancing planned. When he comes he kind of figures it out when she has him wearing a tuxedo. He shows up and they share a nice dinner. Kat is thinking finally he is mine and goes to turn on the music. They begin to dance and she closes her eyes.

Ernie walks in because he forgot his coat and says yes Tommy is happy again and grabs his camera. He takes a picture of the pair and puts it on their table.

When the pair is done dancing they spot the picture and he tells Kat she can have it. She thinks damn he still is not over her nor has he asked me to be his girlfriend. Kat grabs the picture and walks to her car with Tommy following behind her.

He tells her thank you Kat for the evening I needed it and when he opens her car door for her she kisses him and snaps a picture using her cell phone. Tommy kisses her back for a few seconds before moving away. He tells her goodnight and watches her drive away before he leaves.

Kat posts the pictures on Facebook and Kim sees the pictures and the comments of the two being a cute couple. She thinks damn if he wanted to break up he should have just told me and begins to cry. Her friends see the Facebook page and comfort their friend they think what the hell.

The friends try to cheer Kim up but she just wants to be alone. So they give her space but check in on her. Kim decides to visit her mother instead of going to Angel Grove.

A few months pass and Tommy decides to take Kat up on her offer of them being a couple. The gang agrees to the couple but still cannot believe Kim and the fact that she had yet to call or write any of them and assumes she dropped them as well.

Kim goes to the nightclub with her friends and runs into Gary. She accepts his invitation to dance and the two dance. Gary is wondering what happened to make her dance with him and asks Amy about it when the two stop dancing. Amy tells him about the break up and Gary is overjoyed.

Gary brings over the photographer who had snapped pictures of the group the last time they were there and takes as many pictures with Kim as she would allow. Sara sees this but does not care because she has met someone else and is there with him.

The next day Gary posts the pictures on his Facebook page and tags Kim in them. So the pictures show up on her page as well. Tommy who sneaks on Kim's Facebook sees the pictures and thinks so this is the guy Kim left me for and is sad for a while. Then thinks forget it and goes to hang out with the power rangers.

When the power rangers are at the park super putties appear and when the rangers beat the super putties, a monster by the name of Crepe comes and puts up a hard battle. Tommy is not preforming as well as he used to and Rita and Lord Zed could not be more thrilled. They think pretty soon he will not be able to pull it together and they celebrate. The potion has worn off Kat but the couple does not care because everything else has fallen into place.

Tommy packs up all of the things Kim has given him and she does the same, so both receive their gifts back around the same time. Kat comes over Tommy's house and watches a movie with him but this time he holds her hand and they make out during the movie.

Kim is preparing for the games and told Gary that she only wants to be friends. He took it hard but got over it once a new girl caught his eye. When it time for the games she is ready but her heart is half way in it and when she does her routine she does it flawlessly but feels no emotion. When she is announced the winner of the gold, she puts a fake smile on her face and accepts the medals.

Back at Angel Grove the rangers are watching Kim perform, although they are not friends with her anymore they still want her to do well and for the USA to win. So when Kim wins the gold they are cheering and applauding even Kat who has what she wanted all along Tommy. Right away Tommy notices the fake smile and wonders why Kim is using it.

Kim is packing up because she has decided to not continue with the group and compete in the games next year. So she is packing up and moving back to Angel Grove for college. She was thinking about going to school in Paris but because she does not know French that well she decided not to go. Her mother was bummed but understood and told Kim to visit during her breaks. She agrees and wonders how being in Angel Grove will feel.

Since she does not have any friends there and will be seeing her old friends but most of all Tommy. Who is with Kat and she knows seeing them together will hurt, she thought that Tommy and her would get married and start a family. So she writes in the last box pictures, handle with caution and spends her last day with her friends at her going away party. That night she is in Angel Grove and arrives at her hotel room. She will be staying at the hotel till school starts then she will be living in the door.

The next day Kim drives to the Juice Bar in her brand new car from her mom and stepdad for graduating high school and winning the gold. She is sitting in at a table when Ernie walks over and begins talking to her. She thinks at least I have one friend and smiles when he walks away after taking her order.

Kim is looking in her purse and does not see Tommy come in. He walks in and takes a table a few tables away. She is having a weird feeling wash over her and she begins to look around. Kim spots Tommy and decides to leave. She puts her money on the table and tries to walk away but is spotted because Tommy began to look around about the same time she got up because he felt a weird feeling as well.

When they lock eyes, Kim freezes and Tommy is stunned. He thinks why is she here in Angel Grove. Shouldn't she be in Florida practicing for next year?

Kim knows she must speak and says Hi Tommy.

He looks at her then says Hi Kim. What brings you back to our little town?

She tells him school, I decide to still attend Angel Grove University.

Tommy nods and says okay guess I will see you there. Ernie walks over to take Tommy's order and that's when Kim says well I must go bye guys and walks off.

Ernie looks at Tommy who is watching Kim leave and thinks uh oh what is in store for the ex-couple. Soon the gang walks in and Aisha asks Tommy was Kim here because a girl who liked like her had just driven away in a purple Ferrari.

But before Tommy can answer Kat says of course not silly Kim is all the way down in Florida.

Tommy tells Aisha yes that was Kim she is back and going to school with us in a few days. The gang is excited to have Kim back because they missed her and still care for her. The only one who is not excited is Kat she is fuming and thinks damn she better not make a play for my man and slides in next to Tommy.

Tommy is at home thinking about Kim. He thinks oh my gosh she is back. Tommy has so many emotions going through him that he finally takes a breath and says she dumped me for another guy and said I was like a brother to her and besides I am with Kat. He cannot stop thinking about Kim and neither can the other rangers.

Kim is unpacking in her dorm room when the door opens and in enters her new roommate. She turns around and says Hi with a smile on her face my name is Kim but then the smile fades when she sees Aisha. Her old friend looks at Kim for a second then puts her luggage on the other bed and hugs Kim. Who at first is taken aback but hugs her back.

Aisha says Kim I missed you and Kim says me too but was thinking really.

The two girls unpack and talk about light subjects because neither girl wants to upset the other. Soon they head to the front of the main office where the staff is handing out the new students schedule and fliers for activities. While in line the other rangers spot the girls and come join them. Kim is nervous about seeing everyone but smiles that fake smile she used that only Tommy knows is her fake and greet her old friends.

Soon after the gang gets the folders they go to the schools hang out named Corner. Kim somehow ends up by Tommy and is uncomfortable because they kept brushing up against each other on accident. Kat who joins them a little later is livid when she sees who Tommy is sitting next to and takes the only seat left which is on the left of Billy.

She smiles sweetly at Kim and says so how was the nightclub Club Heat? She knew that Tommy would think about all those old pictures of Kim and her new boyfriend and be sad and not want her again. Also she was hoping the rest of the gang would feel the need to not be her friend again either.

Kim says it was nice but we would get hot from all the dancing.

Kat looks like I wanted to know about your new guy and tells Kim how were the boys there I saw you on Facebook with a cutie.

Kim looks confused and says what guy then goes oh Gary he was nice but not my boyfriend. I have not had a boyfriend since Tom… She stops short of saying Tommy's name.

The gang looks shocked and confused then Tommy says well you had someone because in your letter you stated that you did.

Kim asks what boyfriend and what letter? I have not written you a letter since two weeks before I was due to visit you all here.

Tommy is about to reply to her question when another student asks for Kim's autograph. Kim signs the girl's book and the gang has to leave and go to orientation. The gang leaves but the question is still on everyone's mind but Kat who thinks whoa that was a close one.

After orientation the gang is still thinking about Kim's response but are too excited about starting classes tomorrow and the gang splits up.

Tommy is in his dorm room with Adam who is his roommate and the two are discussing what Kim said. He tells Adam if Kim did not have a new man then why would she lie to me. If she wanted to break up then why not just tell me but why would she want to break up, I thought we loved each other.

Adam shakes his head and says it is too weird man. I have no idea. Talk to her alone and find out. On another note I wonder who the next rangers will be. Will it be any of us or all new rangers, Adam asks deep in thought.

Tommy looks at his friend and says I will talk to Kim alone because I cannot avoid her since neither of us decided to change our schedules and most of our classes are together. The gang had not been able to defeat the evil duo well and Zordon had decided to build a new team and told them that he may choose some of them along with new people to be his power rangers. I think some of us will be chosen since we are good at being power rangers and now that Kim is back she is put back into that equation which is another reason why that talk is due.

He walks over to the girls dorm and finds his friends room. The girls in the hallways are gushing over Tommy and are staring at him like he is the last piece of food on Earth. Tommy does not notice he is too deep in thought thinking about Kim.

When he knocks on the door, he tells Aisha that her boyfriend wants to see her.

Kim says out loud boyfriend?

Aisha says oh I forgot to tell you that Adam and I are a couple now.

Kim smiles and says I knew it. She watches Aisha leave then looks at Tommy who has stayed behind curiously.

She says yes Tommy, is there anything I can do for you.

Tommy says actually Kim yes there is something you can do for me. Why did you break up with me through a letter and avoid all your friends? I at least deserved a phone call or visit to get dumped by you.

Kim looks shocked and stammers but you dumped me for Kat and did not bother to tell me and as far as dumping my friends they avoided me.

He begins to get mad and confused at the same time. Tommy tells Kim you do not need to lie to me, I am a big boy who can take it and enough time has passed that I will not be mad or hate you. I just want the truth.

Kim looks Tommy in the eyes and says I did not break up with you through letter and like I said you all avoided me the week before I was due to visit. I knew you dumped me when I saw you and Kat on your date. Which I hope you were not doing behind my back the whole time I was away in Florida.

Tommy says first of all here is the letter and second of all that was not Kat and my first date. She was trying to cheer me up because you had broken up with me and our real first date was like a month later.  
>She reads the letter and says first off Tommy I have not used this stationary since you brought me the one with the falcon and crane on it and secondly I have not dotted my I's with hearts since elementary school, and third what the hell is going on.<p>

Tommy looks up at Kim with hope in his eyes but then they turn angry again and he tells what about the guy from the pictures and you avoiding all my phone calls and the gangs.

Kim looks at him again and tells him I did not have a boyfriend in Florida but you, me and Gary dated a few times after you broke up with me and I never received any phone calls from any of you since the week before me visit. Want to check my phone. She gets up and hands him her phone which was in her purse. She thinks maybe I should have gone to school in Paris.

Tommy looks through her phone and is confused but I called you at least ten times and the group called you at least five times each expect for Kat whose phone had died. Kim thinks yea I bet her phone died what baloney.

If you did not write the letter then who did and why did our numbers not show up?

Kim tells him I do not know but something fishy is going on and I want the shark caught or should I say cat.

Tommy says no wait a minute Kim. Kat would not do anything so mean and evil. She is a… but Kim cuts him off and says I want to know who would want us broken up besides the one person that wanted you so bad she literally stalked you.

Tommy begins to think back about all the times Kat would show up when he had told no one where he would be and he remembered the odd feeling he had sensed during the movie that one night and recognition soon sets in on his face.

Kim looks at Tommy and he looks at her. She asks him what are we going to do about it.

He tells her that he will need more proof before he makes a decision and Kim nods.

Kim tells him when we have proof what then, will you break up with her or just give her a stern talking to. She was pissed that Tommy needed more evidence and that he had not begged for her forgiveness yet. Who could blame her for that she had been hurt by the person she trusted most in the world.

Tommy says hey I should go I will see you later ok.

Kim tells him I have an idea how about I get Kat to confess, will that be enough proof.

He thinks about it and says ok Kim I will hold you to that and they shake hands before he leaves.

She calls Kat and asks her to come to the Corner. Kat agrees and thinks she will tell Kim to stay away from Tommy.

At the Corner, Kim is acting nice to Kat but then begins to interrogate her. I know it was you, who wrote the letter, so do not try and deny it.

Kat looks like she is about to but then tells Kim so what if I did you have no proof and she laughs for a while.

Kim remains calm and says why Kat I mean I knew you wanted Tommy but why not just ask him if he wanted you and not me.

Well Kim because he would never go for it, he was so in love with you that if I tried to do something like that it would not have worked. So I was glad when Rita and Lord Zed put that spell on me and I was able to do what I needed to do. I got my man and you obviously got no one. So go find someone because Tommy is mine.

Kim just looks at her and tells Kat well since you are obviously still under some of the spell I will not kick your ass but cross me and I will. Got that? She gets up and walks off.

Kat stares at Kim and her eyes flash red for a second which shows that she still has a little of the spell left in here. Kat would have tried to get Tommy but not as evilly as this.

Kim smiles and heads to Tommy's dorm but on the way she is surrounded by cogs with a few super putties. She kicks their butts and Lord Zed appears and says oh my pink brat is back and tells her to watch her back. Kim is almost to Tommy's dorm room when her phone rings. It is Patty from Florida checking in on her. The two talk for a while then Kim knocks on Tommy and Adam's door.

Aisha has just left says Adam but she tells him she wants to talk to Tommy. Who looks up at the mention of his name and says hey Kim.

Adam says I will go get a burger and fries. Want any guys? They shake their head no.

Tommy asks what's up Kim. As Adam walks out and closes the door.

Kim says here is the proof and pulls out her cell phone which she had on record. She pushes play and Tommy hears the whole conversation.

He is shocked that he did not notice her being under an evil spell and says Kim I am so sorry can you ever forgive me.

She says yes but stops Tommy who tries to hug and kiss her. Kim tells him it will take time before she will want to do that again with him and leaves but turns around and tells him about the attack.

Tommy says well either Kat set that up or Lord Zed wants to take out the potential new rangers' team.

Kim agrees and says bye Tommy before she walks back to her dorm.

Tommy is reflecting on the issue and vows to have Kim love him like she once did.

Adam comes in and Tommy tells him what happens. Both guys are shocked and decided to try and break the spell on Kat.

The next day after classes the gang decides to help Kat even Kim.

So when Tommy hugs Kat he sprays a potion over her that the gang has made to help Kat.

Kat faints and when she comes to the group is watching over her. She says Tommy who was the closest to her.

He tells her she will be okay and to relax.

She says she remembers everything and wants to talk to him. So the two decide to talk and go to the Corner.

Kat says Tommy I want to still try and make it work between us.

Tommy shakes his head no and tells her that she does not have his heart and he is sorry to tell her this but she never did. I like you but I just do not like you as a girlfriend.

She starts to become upset and says it is because of Kim being back and cries.

Tommy tells her kind of but Kim will not take me back although it was not either of our faults that we broke up in the first place.

She looks hopeful and says see she does not want you so give us a fair chance.

He says sorry Kat I cannot do that and we are done as a couple but as friends we are cool. So I will see you around bye Kat.

She watches him leave and cries for a while before having a drink and leaving.

Tommy is thinking of ways to get Kim back. It will need to be special to win my crane back.

Kim and Aisha are hanging out in their dorm room when Kim receives a delivery. She signs and opens the box it is from Tommy and the card reads I want my crane back. The falcon is nothing without his crane. Love Handsome. The flowers are a dozen pink and white roses.

She is thinking he is smooth but it will take more than flowers and a pretty note to win my heart back babe.

Aisha tells Kim ah the first power ranger's couple will be back together again. Love it.

Kim says not yet he has a lot of making up to do first. Aisha agrees with Kim on that one.


	2. Chapter 2

"I agree Kim he has a lot of making up to do."

"The only problem is trying to act nonchalant when all I want to do is hug and kiss him."

"Kim you can do it, I will help."

"Yea before Adam and Tommy catch on and Adam diverts your attention."

"I guess we need to be smoother than huh."

"Yes we will need to be." "I hope the evil spell can be broken on Kat soon."

"I know I should have known you would not dump Tommy and that she was under a spell."

"No biggie, we could not reach each other and I was hurt but now I am fine with it."

"Good because I hated the thought of not being one of your best friends."

"I know right, you are like my sister."

"I feel the same."

"Okay so are you ready for class tomorrow?"

"Honesty yes and no." "I want to spend more time hanging out to make up for lost time."

"I know what you mean but hey we have classes together and we live together."

"True but with the career I have chosen I will be traveling a lot the first year."

"We have all the time after that."

"Yea." "I am so glad that everything is almost back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kim hurry up or we will be late."

"I am coming; do you see my pink bracelet?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the white diamonds on it."

"Here it is."

"Great now we can go."

"Guys wait up."

"Kim ready."

"As I will ever be."

"So Kim did you get the flowers?"

"Yea Tommy and they are beautiful thanks."

"Good, you welcome."

"So Aisha and I are going to a movie do you two want to double date."

"I am down, Kim what about you?"

"Uh I have to see."

"Kim come on."

"I will give you an answer by this afternoon."

"Okay, well let's get to class, see you Aisha and Adam."

"Bye."

"See you next class."

Tommy sits by Kim and is messing with her."

"Hey stop that class will start soon."

"It has not started yet."

"Excuse me are you Kimberly Hart?"

"Yes."

"I am a huge fan and I am stoked that you are in my class." "My name is Roger."

"Hi Roger nice to meet you and this is Tommy."

"Hi Tommy." Roger looks upset that she seems to have a boyfriend.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Butterman, sorry for being a little late but my car was not starting and I had to call Triple A." "I will begin by discussing the lesson plan for this course but first I want to welcome the US Olympic gold winner Ms. Kimberly Hart."

Uh brother, thought Kim, is all my teachers going to do this. "Hi everyone."

"So back to the lesson plan this class is really easy if you take good notes and study."

After class Roger stops Kim. "I'm putting up a study group want to join?"

"Sorry but she already has a study group."

"Tommy I can speak for myself, Roger maybe sometime our study groups can meet up and study together." "We have to go so see you around."

"Kim I know you are going to make me work for your love again but please can we make a deal not to flirt and let people know that we are a couple although we are not officially one for right now." He gives her the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Handsome but just because I agree to that does not mean I will take it easier on you."

"I know."

After all the days classes, Kim agrees to the movie but tells Tommy she has an idea about how to make sure Kat is completely normal again.

"How Kim?"

"Using the magic from Manthis."

"Good idea, I will ask Zordon if he can teleport us there."

"I still have my communicator, let's go."

"Then to the movie?"

"Yea I will go to the movie with you."

He smiles as they teleport out.

"Manthis we need your help."

"With what my child?"

"Our friend is under an evil spell."

"So you need some magic."

"Yes, it seems to not want to leave her; we tried a potion but that wore off and she seems to somehow keep the evil."

"I have just the right magic for the job but she will be knocked out from the magic and dream a few crazy dreams."

"Okay, we will take it."

"Good luck."

"Kat come here."

"Kim why should I?"

"I want to tell you that you should try driving again."

"Why, oh you want me to hurt myself again huh."

"No, I followed my dreams and you should follow yours."

"Kim I think you are so full of it." Kat steps closer to Kim.

"Now Tommy" and he throws the magic on Kat.

"What the fuck, she says before she passes out.

"Let's take her to her dorm room and inform the others of what has happened."

"Okay." "Tommy hope Kat's dreams are not too weird."

"We all know that being a power ranger comes with risks, so she should understand that."

"Yea."

After the pair explain what has happen the others look and wait.

"Time for the movie, Tanya, Billy, Rocky, call if there is any change."

"Will do, go and enjoy the movie."

"Bring me back a doggie bag."

"A doggie bag?" "We are going to the movies and not out to eat."

"Yea from the snack bar."

"Rocky is too much, how can Tanya handle him?"

"I have no idea but I know she must be amazing to stay with him."

"So Kim in the movies can we make out?"

"Uh no."

"No one will see or be paying us any attention."

"Maybe if I want a kiss really bad."

"In that case then I see me getting my kiss."

"Kim come here for a second."

"Thanks Tommy was starting to look too good."


	4. Chapter 4

"Enough of this," Tommy picks up Kim and carries her to a corner. "I know that I need to make it up to you but being without you are driving me crazy and I cannot take it."

"Gee, well I guess you have to try harder," Kim tries to move away from him.

Tommy holds her and pulls her into his arms. "I will make it up to you for as long as you like but please let's stop this madness and become a couple again."

"I do not think so Tommy," Kim tells him a little shakily. She was losing her hold on resisting Tommy and wish Aisha would recuse her.

"Look at it this way instead of us saying we have been on and off we can say that we have been together for a certain amount of years," Tommy questions.

Kim nods her head. "I do see your point but you hurt me and I just cannot make it that simple for you." Kim tries to move away from him again but is stopped by his hold.

Tommy does not care who sees as if he ever did anyways and leans down. He kisses Kim with as much passion and love as he can. When he raises his head, he stares into her eyes. "Still think we should wait, Beautiful?"

"Um… huh what were we talking about," Kim licks her lips.

"Just that I love you and never want to lose you," Tommy kisses Kim again.

Adam clears his throat. "Okay enough of that; we get it that the two of you are together but the movie is starting soon and I want a good seat."

"I guess we are not going to sit together than," Kim leads Tommy into the movie room. "We will be spending the majority of the time getting reacquainted."


End file.
